


Pick Your Poison

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Tumblr Requests~ [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Cana has something to say; if only she could work up the courage to vocalize it.





	Pick Your Poison

“What will it be?” Mirajane questioned from across the bar. “Pick your poison.”

 _You._ Today was the day, maybe; Cana told herself the same thing every day. Until she sat at the bar, no, until Mirajane smiled at her from across the bar. Asked her how her day was or what she wanted to drink. Then her courage scurried right out the guild door.

“Really?” Eyes widened a fraction; her brow arched.

The fortune teller’s face scorched. She had said that aloud?!

She scrambled for an out and just couldn’t manage the task. It wasn’t as if there was any turning back. She might as well stick to it. This wasn’t how she wanted this go...”Yes.” Her voice wavered as she averted her eyes. The contents of her glass were infinitely more interesting than the prospect of rejection.

“Not now.” The demoness tipped Cana’s chin up, so they were eye to eye. A heartbeat apart she could divine the flecks of silver dancing in those cerulean orbs. Scarlet lips quirked.  “But I’ll be happy to oblige you later.” 

Cana struggled to still the pounding sensation in her chest as she blushed more than she ever imagined possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, etc are always appreciated.


End file.
